


Need Somethin' To Keep You Cool

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crime!AU, M/M, icecreamman!jared, thief!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Stealing the jewels was the easy part. Will Jensen steal Jared's heart too?





	Need Somethin' To Keep You Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping all my twitter drabbles in one collection for reference. Title from Van Halen's Ice Cream Man.

Jensen made it to the corner of the pickup point, breathless, his adrenaline running sky-high as he grinned. He’d evaded the authorities again, although this time had been a little too close for comfort.

Settling back against the wall, he took the stolen jewels out of his pocket to admire them, thinking about the best way to fence them and what to do with the money. Definitely a tropical vacation was in order this time. As he mused, he heard the sound of kids squealing in excitement, little footsteps running up into the alley where his ride was supposed to show.

He peeked around the corner and laughed heartily. He was so gonna kick Chris’ ass for this one.

A familiar jingle rang out, and he watched in amusement as his driver handed out ice cream cones. Damn, he sure was playing the part, dressed in a silly ice cream man uniform complete with a little paper hat.

He advanced towards the truck, a smirk on his face as he took in the driver. He was young, and tall, and seriously cute. Where the hell had Chris found this kid?

As he approached the window counter, the kid flashed him a dimpled smile. “What’ll ya have?”

Before Jensen could answer, sirens were blaring. Shit. “No time, kid. Sit tight.”

Jensen stalked around to the driver side, climbed in and put the truck in drive, flooring the gas pedal, barely letting the kid have a second to get the counter windows shut and secured. Glancing over his shoulder, Jensen took in the kid’s absolute confusion, hearing him fall when Jensen took a sharp turn. “Sorry kid, you just didn’t look like a rock solid getaway driver.”

“Jared.” It came out softly, but clearly.

“Jared?”

“My name’s Jared. And I’m not, not a – are you stealing my ice cream truck?”

Jensen was focused on maneuvering the truck to lose the cops, and damn near hit the brakes as he realized what had just happened. He looked sideways at Jared, who was now sitting on the floor slightly behind him to the right, observing him earnestly, a mix of fear and a spark of _something_ in his wide eyes.

Jensen swore softly, then picked up speed again. The kid was beautiful. “Jared, I’m Jensen. And I’m hijacking your ice cream truck. And you. Sorry ‘bout your luck kid, can’t let you go now.”

Jared swallowed thickly, he was terrified and yet oddly exhilarated, not really realizing the danger he was in. “Where are we going?”

Jensen slowed down to make one last turn, pulling into a waiting garage which shut its door as soon as they were safely parked inside. He turned to Jared, held up a finger, then slowly counted to twenty, waiting for the screaming sirens to pass them by. Then he looked Jared directly in the eyes.

“One sec.” Jensen turned back around, slid open the driver’s door and shouted gruffly, “Christian!”

“Yeah, boss!” A heavy footfall of boots sounded and the truck dipped a bit as someone stepped on the lift.

“Change of plans.” Jensen turned to look back at Jared, as Christian leaned in to take in the fallout.

“Obviously, boss.” Christian grinned, climbed down, and started issuing orders to people outside the truck.

Jensen observed Jared for another minute, watching him play out scenarios in his head and coming to terms with what had just gone down. Wrong place, wrong time. Jensen understood it – that’s exactly how he’d started down this path himself. So, Jared had options. Hopefully the kid was smart.

“Looking like some sea travel is next on the itinerary, Jared. You up for an adventure?” He held Jared’s gaze, waiting for the flicker that told him he’d have to do the hard thing.

Jared waited a beat to break away from the intense eye contact. His breathing hadn’t even begun to try and become steady. He heard the threat hidden in the question and knew his answer meant life or death.

He smiled nervously, but his answer was true as he looked Jensen in the eyes again. “Aye, aye, Cap’n.”

He was a college dropout, late on rent, late on bills, narrowly surviving on selling ice cream. He had nothing else going for him. When a gorgeous thug kidnaps you and offers you a lifeline, you take it. Well. Jared was taking it, risks be damned.


End file.
